


Tired

by Merakiiverse



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Characters, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: A tried reader goes to seventeen's dance practice after a long day and falls asleep. Hoshi is always there to look after you
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/You
Kudos: 28





	Tired

You groan as you sat down on the cold wood floor of the practice room, slumping against the wall, your appearance showing in the mirror across from you. Your hair in a messy bun, emphasis on the messy there because jeez was that a mess that you couldn't be bothered with at this moment in time. You were currently wearing some black jeans and an oversized sweater that you know is Hoshi's just by the length of it. You preferred your clothes baggy anyway so that you were comfortable for your classes. All of the members nodded towards you and you even got some hello's. 

You pulled your phone out and checked social media as you hadn't been able to all day since all you have been doing is studying for finals that are so close you want to cry because you are certain that you will fail. Your head shot up as you realised that you had work to do for tomorrow which was to revise for a mini quiz in class, so you slammed your phone down out of annoyance of having to more work than what you wanted and got your laptop out of your bag. Ignoring the strange looks the members gave you. 

Hoshi burst in to the room with his arms full of water bottles that have probably been refiled for the millionth time this night, water droplets run down the sides of them and dropping on to the floor. His hair was stuck to his forehead as his towel hung around his neck, his blinding smile was plastered on his face as soon as he saw you in the corner of the room, your face lit up by your laptop screen. You gave him a tired smile, one that didn't fully reach your eyes. He put all of the bottles on to the table and came running towards you, his smile constant on his face. He slid across the ground to sit next you, bumping in to your shoulder. 

"Wah, I can’t believe you are here, I thought you would be at your dorm. It's late, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be resting? Aren't your finals soon? Why are you here and not sleeping?" He didn't pause once so that you could answer him as his questions kept coming. You did love him, you truly did. But times like this where you just want to sleep but you can’t, you have to do work at the last minutes made you want to just shut him up. So you did. 

You carefully put your laptop beside you and leaned in to his side, wrapping your arms around him. He immediately responded and wrapped his arms around you, finally shutting up. 

"Wait, is that my hoodie?" He questioned as he noticed it only faintly smelt like you and more like himself. You shyly let go off him and rubbed your left hand on your right arm, your hands and fingers covered by the oversized sweater, a nervous habit that you picked up over the years. 

"aha, yeah?" It sounded more like a question as you smiled nervously at him, although that soon turned in to one where it said 'you know you love me'.   
He smiled, his 10:10 eyes showing "ahhh~ you look to cuteeee~" he said as he squished your cheeks together. 

He searched your eyes for a moment before he stood up and clapped his hands "okay guys back to practise" he shouted, even though everyone was close together. 

You put your laptop back on to your lap and opened up your work. HIT was playing in the background. Half way through your work you looked up and watched them for a while, your eyes lingering on Hoshi's figure. You loved the way his body would move to the music, his whole being was made for dance. Your eyes met in the mirror, a found smile on your face while you admired him as he winked at you and had a sly smile on his face. The duality of this man was insane. One minute he is a soft boy and you just want to wrap him up and give him all the kimchi in the world and the next minute (especially when he was dancing) he was hot af. You wasn't complaining though. 

The time seemed to fly past. It consisted of you doing your work, getting distracted, bopping to the song and helping wipe sweat off of Hoshi's face and refill the water bottles. You got up and stretched from sitting down for so long as you finally finished your work and preparing for the quiz tomorrow. You looked in the corner of your laptop and saw it was around 12am and the boys still haven't finished.

You sat back down on the ground and drank from Hoshi's bottle, pulling your phone out of your pocket. The sound of feet clattering on the floor and the songs on repeat was the only thing you heard all night so far.

You covered your face as you yawned, the exhaustion finally setting in. You blinked your eyes as you tried to focus but it seemed to just get worse. Your eyes started to close as the noise around you seemed to fade out as you quickly passed out in to a deep sleep. 

"uhh, Hoshi is she alright?" Jeonghan questioned out of breath as he saw your head hanging to the side, asleep, whilst your phone was sliding out of hand and in to your lap. Hoshi couldn't help but smile at your state, you looked so cute in his sweater and hair a mess. Your laptop was still as your side with all of your work on display. 

He walked towards you and took your phone out of your hand and put it next to your laptop, he put his arms under your legs and back, carrying you bridal style towards the sofa and laid you down. He slowly lifted your head up and put the hoodie he was wearing under your head and kissed your forehead. 

He admired you for a second before a cough from Jihoon was heard " are we going to continue or are we finished with practise?"

"yeah, you can all go home if you want" the boys quickly got ready to go home and get some sleep in as Jihoon just walked to his studio room. Hoshi sat down in front of the sofa and started to stroke your hair gently so you don't wake up. He noticed that your laptop was still on so he went over to it and saved everything that was open and left it charging with your phone so that it was ready for tomorrow. 

He comes towards you once again and tries to get on to the sofa, you groan a little and open your eyes a little. 

"hey" Hoshi whispers with a small smile "hi" your voice hoarse from sleep. 

You notice that he was trying to get on the sofa so you moved back, your back hitting the back of the sofa. He gets on and wraps his arms around, his chin on your head and your head buried in his chest. You sighed in content as his scent consumed you, a smile prominent on both of your faces as you both go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, check my tumblr Merakiiverse. Messages and requests are open <3


End file.
